Question: Simplify the expression. $(3p-5)(p+7)$
First distribute the ${3p-5}$ onto the ${p}$ and ${7}$ $ = {p}({3p-5}) + {7}({3p-5})$ Then distribute the ${p}.$ $ = ({p} \times {3p}) + ({p} \times {-5}) + {7}({3p-5})$ $ = 3p^{2} - 5p + {7}({3p-5})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 3p^{2} - 5p + ({7} \times {3p}) + ({7} \times {-5})$ $ = 3p^{2} - 5p + 21p - 35$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3p^{2} + 16p - 35$